Nerds and Jocks are STILL in college
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: Due to the unfulfilling ending of the Nerds and Jocks go to college comes a new continuation of what happens after Naruto and Sai break up. Will Naruto and Sasuke get back together? Even I don't know cause I'm still working on it. XD
1. Chapter 1

". . .Why is he here again?"  
"Because Sasuke, he's still my friend."  
Sai merely smiled at the uncomfortable set of friends who awkwardly ate their lunches at their usual spa.  
"So… you're Sai." Shino began to break the tension. "The boyfriend napper."  
"I don't kidnap boyfriends, I simply make them mine. . . and your Kiba, Naruto's best friend?" Sai reached his hand out to shake but Shino clanged onto Kiba so tightly it prevented him from doing so. Like hell he was gonna let this freak touch him.

"Now that Sasuke's no longer living with his folks and Naruto is able to move back in, what's going to happen?" Neji commented as he took a sip of his soda.  
The gang drew a blank. They didn't think that far ahead. It's not like Shino and Kiba's place had a lot of rooms…  
"Well, Naruto's stuff is still at my dorm. Maybe he can just stay with me-"  
"Like hell he well!"  
Sasuke snapped. This bitch had just stole his boyfriend, like hell he was gonna give him a second chance to do so! Kiba sighed.  
"One of you guys can sleep on the air mattress until we sort something out."  
Naruto bit his lip. He really wouldn't mind staying at Sai's though… Yeah they just broke up and all, but it wasn't like Sai was mad at him for doing so. If anything, the break up was HIS idea. But now didn't seem like the time to bring it up. Sasuke looked like he was gonna murder Sai at any given moment.

"Aw darn." Sai sighed "And here I was hoping to enjoy more of your company." He then looked at his wristwatch. "Come on, we got to go."  
"We?"  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw Naruto rub the back of his neck and give a nervous laugh.  
"Yeah uh, I sorta changed my schedual so that I didn't have classes with any of you guys."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Cause Sasuke no one told me about your 'engagement' and I didn't want to be near any of you." Sasuke winced, oh yeah… "Plus since Sai and I were starting to go out, I thought it would be fun to go to some of his classes." Sasuke twitched.  
"What?"  
"Oh yes, it's SO much better now that you're there with me Naruto." He then smirked as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck "You make things VERY entertaining."  
"Thanks?" he then pulled out his phone and paniced "Shit! We're gonna be late! Come on we gotta go!" And with that they left.

Sasuke just sat there speechless, twitching.  
"Yeah know, I think I hate him more than you." Gaara commented surprisingly to Shino.  
"Me too…"  
Neji calmly took a sip from his drink before clearing out his throat.  
"So, what are we gonna do about THAT."  
"Well-" Gaara then cracked his knuckles.  
"No."  
"Aw come on!"  
Kiba snickered as he then turned to face Shino.  
"It's a good thing I asked you to get me a copy of Naruto's schedual when you did." Sasuke's ears twitched at Kiba's words "I was able to get into a few of his classes." Kiba then smirked as he side glanced at Sasuke "And out of a few of his."  
"What the hell?!" Sasuke slammed his hands on the table "I asked you for it first! Why haven't I gotten a copy of Naruto's schedual?!"  
"Oh? You still want one? Here." He then handed a slip to Sasuke "Not much good it'll do you now though…"  
"… what do you mean?" Shino said nothing and Kiba averted his eyes from his. "I said, 'what do you mean'?"  
"Well, uh, heh heh… you see…" Kiba began rubbing the back of his neck nervously "Yesterday… was the last day to switch classes…"

. . . .

. . . .

3

2

1

Flip da table

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
"Now now Sasuke clam down." ← Kiba  
"CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!?"  
"Aaaaand we lost him." ← Shino  
"Shino you ass! Why did you give Kiba a copy before me!? We could have been in the same class!"  
"Ah Sasuke? Are you my boyfriend? No."  
"But I am Naruto's!"

"Are you?"

There then came a deadly silence as Sasuke oh so slowly turned around to face Neji.  
"Are you trying to piss me off?"  
"No. I'm actually very serious." Neji looked straight into Sasuke's eyes as Sasuke began to scan him to see if there were any hints of lying. But his eyes confirmed his seriousness and Neji continued on. "From what I've compacted from yesterdays incident, you and Naruto met up at the library. You talked for a bit and cleared out the whole 'engagement' fiasco and made up. NOT that you've gotten back together." Neji then crossed his fingers together and laid them under his chin "For all we know, Naruto and Sai are still going out and that you and Naruto are just friends." Sasuke winced. He wanted to argue and say that it wasn't true, that Naruto and him where back together, but… Neji was right. As far as Naruto and him stand their current relationship was 'friendship' and nothing more.

There was now an unconformable silence and it was until Gaara sighed that the tension was broken.  
"As much as I HATED the whole idea of you getting back with Naruto I would much rather have you as Naruto's boyfriend than that Sai character."  
"Again another thing I agree with. Perhaps we are not so different after all." Shino joked but was immediately shot down by Gaara's snarl. Shino sighed as he then turned to glance at Sasuke who was looking sullenly at the floor "Look don't worry too much over it okay?" Sasuke glanced his eyes upward at Shino pathetically. "I doubt that It'll last long." He then smirked and began to chuckle deeply which sent shivers down all the other boys spines.

"Especially since you got us."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto covered his noise as he sneezed then glanced down at his hands. I wonder if someone's talking about me…  
"You look so focused, you contemplating wither or not to eat it?"  
Naruto snorted as he rubbed his hands on his jeans.  
"As if."

Sai merely chuckled and continued to listen the science lecture. Not that he cared though. It wasn't art so it wasn't interesting. He then side glanced at Naruto who sat beside him. He knew from the first moment he met Naruto that they weren't gonna last long. Not that he didn't try, but it was clear how much he loved Sasuke. From the way his eyes lit up, the way he spoke his name and how the mere mention of Sasuke always brought up every emotion inside him at once.

It was clear he never stood a chance

"You okay?"  
Sai blinked a few times as he noticed Naruto staring at him. To cover up his mistake he put on smile.  
"Just accepting the fact that NOTHING in this universe can separate a proton and a electron."  
Confused Naruto merely shrugged it off and leaned back in his seat. Sai then turned his attention back to the teacher and his smile faded. Well, at least they could still be friends…

And speaking of friends…  
"Do you think they've figured out we're not together?"  
Naruto snorted.  
"NOW you tell me what's on your mind." Naruto's expression dulled and Sai picked up on the tension.  
"You haven't told them…have you?"  
There was silence.  
"… I just don't know if I should." Naruto then glanced up at the celling "I mean, its not that I don't want Sasuke and I back together but… after everything that's happened I'm not to sure if it's a good idea to just 'go back to the way things were'. Because quite frankly it won't." Naruto frowned. "The Sauske I dated was open and always honest with me. Then he lied. Not only that, he left me when I needed him most." Naruto then sighed. "I just… I want us to get back together, but not right away. I want time to REALLY know him. Before I decide to give him another chance. Other wise I'll just get hurt again."  
"But you can't tell him because?"  
"Because if I did he'll take that as 'I need to hurry up and make him mine'. And that's not what I want." He then side glanced at Sai "So promise me you won't tell the others."  
"… I promise."  
Naruto then smiled and noticed everyone packing up their things and began to mimic the action, while Sai merely watched. He wasn't really sure if this was really a good idea, but this wasn't his call to make. He then smirked. Besides, he knew he could have fun with this. After all, Naruto's friends were certainly not gonna tolerate this. And what better way to spend the day than to mess with the people who hate you the most?

"So how do you plan to keep it a secret when you're going to be living under the same roof?"  
Naruto sighed.  
"Well clearly I'm not going to."  
Sai's eyes widened.  
"Seriously?"  
"Sai do you know what happens to couples who try living under the same roof for the first time? It's not pretty." He then zipped his bag and swung it over his shoulder as the two of them began walking out the building "Until I feel conferrable as us as a couple I think having some space and time away from each other is going to be a good thing."  
"Cause having completely different classes for most of the day isn't enough?" Sai sighed as he shook his head back in forth disapprovingly "So where is it you plan to stay?"

They then came to a stop once they reached the front of the dorms. Naruto skimmed up and down at the building.  
"I was kinda hoping to stay here." He then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I hear there's a spot available since they're looking for a fourth person to pay rent."  
Sai blinked a few times.  
"Four people can fit in a room?"  
"Apparently some of the rooms have bunk beds."  
. . . that's a hell of a small room to be sharing with three other people . . .  
"Welp," Sai then swatted Naruto on the back "I'll help you move your things then." Naruto then gave Sai one of his big goofy ass smiles.  
"Thanks bud," he then began texting the rooming situation to Shino "I really owe you one."

He really was excited though. I mean, a new place, new people, and a new life experience no less. How could he not get pumped? Naruto then clinched the box in his hands tightly as he repressed the urge to squeal. He couldn't wait to see what his new life had in store.

. . .

"Oh shit."

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting this.  
"Well I'll be damned." Came the toothy grind response "Long time no see."  
Naruto then pointed an accusing finger at him.  
"You're that tattle tale snitch!"  
"Ah yes, how I missed you too…"  
Naruto twitched. THIS was who he was gonna be bunking with? . . . Oh dear god no.  
"…You two know each other?"  
Naruto sighed as he began with the introductions.  
"Sai this is Suigetsu. Suigetsu this is Sai."  
They both smiled at each other and shook hands. Naruto shivered. He was actually scared now that the two of them actually knew each other.

"So who else am I doomed to room with?"  
Suigetsu then began to laugh maniacally.  
"Oh the terriers that await you my dear friend!"  
"I'm not your friend."  
"For once you meet them you well never make it through another term alive!" Naruto hunched a little, so like what they're bullies like the ones in high school? "First there is the tall fearsome giant who, when provoked, can destroy you in mere amount of seconds!" … Should he be taking this seriously or-? "Then lastly the man whose so smart he can not only read your mind but can control it to do his bidding!" Suigetsu then jiggled his fingers for a scarier effect "So be afraid, VERY afraid, for they are-!"

"Suigetsu just what ARE you doing?" The taller figure interrupted as he entered the room and nodded his head towards Naruto. "Hello."  
Naruto gulped. Wow he really wasn't kidding. He was tall.  
"Uh, hi."  
The taller man then walked past Naruto and took a seat at one of the bottom bunk beds. Despite his scary exterior he seemed nice…  
"Damn it Jūgo you totally killed the mood!" Suigetsu sulked as he crossed his arms and pouted. But he didn't seem to care. He then took another glance at Naruto.  
"So…you're going to be our new roommate?"  
Naruto then smiled warmly.  
"Yep that's right! Uzumaki Naruto at your service!"  
"Jūgo."  
They then shook hands.  
"Hey!"  
And completely ignored Suigetsu.

"Well I think that's everything." Sai commented as he placed the box down. "If you ever need anything you know where I'm at." And with that left Naruto alone with his new roommates.  
"Soo…" Naruto began to break the silence "there's one more?"  
"Yeah, but he's probably taking his sweet ass time getting back." Suigetsu then glanced down at his wristwatch "I swear he puts the literal meaning in 'head in the clouds'."  
Naruto chuckled at Suigetsu remark. This wasn't so bad. Granted the room was small and sharing it with three other guys was probably not gonna be easy, but he needed to do what needed to be done.

"So whatever happened between you and Sasuke?"  
Naruto then took in a deep breath through his noise. WHAT NEEDED TO BE DONE-!  
"Well." Naruto clapped his hands together and gave him his most fake and cheesiest smile "If you MUST know we are still friends."  
"BEST friends~?"  
"FRIENDS."  
"Ah huh." Suigetsu then leaned back, arms crossed, against one of the bars of the black metal bunk beds "Riiiight." Naruto sighed. This was going to be a long term.

"Is that…Naruto?" Shikamaru commented as he entered the room "Where's Sasuke?"

a VERY long term


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to get a what?"  
Sasuke commented as he slammed the door behind him.  
"A job Sasuke, a job." Kiba sighed "You're parents kicked you out remember?"  
"You gotta be kidding me!" Sasuke did NOT want to hear this right now. Especially since he just got told that Naruto was not going to be moving back in with them.  
"Welcome to the life of being independent."  
"It sucks!"  
"Oh you have NO idea." Shino smirked. All he could think about was how fucked Sasuske was. After living with his parents for so long Sasuke hadn't a CLUE how the real worked.  
"Can't I just go apply to be a model or something?"  
… see? Absolutely NO clue.  
"Oh Sauske, you're so cute."  
"What? I've got the looks right?"  
"Maybe after photo shops done with you." Shino snickered.

"Ch." Sasuke flicked his head away from the others "Why do I need a job anyways? I can stay here right?"  
Kiba blinked owlishly in disbelieve at Sauske's dumb ass retort.  
"Okay FIRST off-" Kiba walked in front of Sasuke and began snapping his fingers at his face. "An't NO ONE gonna want to date some scrub."  
Sasuke only looked at him confusingly and Shino sighed.  
"What he's trying to say is that Naruto isn't going to want to go out with some broke looser."  
Kiba then walked over to his radio and began playing a Brittney Spears song. Once the beat of the song began Kiba raised his arms in the air and shook his hips as he lowered himself, then lowered his hands down his chest as he slowly swayed himself up and began to sing along with the song.

"You wanna hot body  
You wanna Bugatti  
You wanna Maserati  
**You better work bitch**  
You wanna Lamborghini  
Sip Martinis  
Look hot in a bikini  
**You better work bitch**  
You wanna live fancy  
Live in a big mansion  
Party in France"

He then got all up in Sasuke's personal space and began jabbing his index finger at his chest.  
"**You better work bitch**" the pressure was enough to make Sasuke take a step back "**You better work bitch**" and another step "**You better work bitch**" back hitting against the wall "**You better work bitch**" Kiba planted his hands beside Sasuke's head trapping him in place "**NOW GET TO WORK BITCH!**" Then clapped his hands right in his face, startling him, before jumping back and started crunking like no bodies business. Sasuke could only stand there flabbergast.

"Shino, you're boyfriend is nuts."  
"But he's right you know." He then leaned far back to get a view of his boyfriend's sweet ass "And SEXY as hell." Kiba then rolled as eyes as Shino whistled at him.  
"If you try slipping another one of those damn dollar bills down my ass again you're sleeping on the coach."  
Shino smirked devilishly. Oh like THAT was gonna stop him. Shino was juuust about to pull a one-dollar bill from his butt pocket-  
"Ah hem!" Sauske coughed "Can we get back to ME now?"  
Shino groaned slipping the bill back down his pocket.  
"Well of COURSE emperor Kuzco. WHATEVER you say."  
Kiba then turned down the radio and walked over to Sasuke.

"Look, whether you like it or not you're going to need to do this. It's the only way you're going to get by in life."  
"But don't I need one AFTER I graduate?" Sasuke retorted snottily "I mean, isn't that WHY where here? So we can get the education to GET the job?"  
Kiba pinched the bridge of his noise.  
"Sasuke, I'm being VERY patient with you. I do NOT need this attitude from you."  
"But you're the one who brought this up!"  
"Because I'm your friend!" he then pointed his finger towards Sasuke's face "And as such I am going to help you!"  
"Thanks but uh-" he then swatted his hand away "no thanks." And started walking away.

Shino's eyes widened and his hand flew over to his mouth to cover his gasp in shock. Shit just got REAL. Kiba looked as if he was about to murder Sasuke in cold blood. Sasuke just unlocked the Beast.

"Sasuke." Sasuke froze in place. Was that… Kiba's voice? "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE. RIGHT. **NOW**." Sasuke shook violently and glanced over to Shino for help.  
"Oooh no," he raised his hands up in defense "you're on your OWN. YOUR problem YOU fix it." Sasuke gulped and turned to completely face Kiba. Where Kiba's fangs always that sharp? Or did they grow since the last time he saw them? Sasuke became paralyzed with fear. Like hell he was gonna move closer to-  
"I SAID right HERE." Kiba then pointed down right in front of him. Sasuke obeyed the order like the bitch he was. "YOU are going to get a job."  
"O-or else?" Did he seriously just say that?  
Kiba then grabbed him by the collar and jerked him so hard Sauske lost his balance and was being lifted up off the floor to the point their eyes met at the exact same level.

"No, there IS no 'or else'. You WILL do this." His grip got tighter and Kiba snarled, "Because so long as you are under OUR roof, you are going to be responsible for rent." He then literally dropped Sasuke who fell on the floor clinching at his chest for dear life. He then glanced up and noticed Kiba was still glairing down at him. "Are we clear?" All Sasuke could do was franticly nod his head before turning around crawling on his hands in knees trying to get up properly to run away to the safety of his room. However Kiba remained motionless as he continued to look at the door Sasuke had just bolted through. Shino sighed as he got up and waltz over towards his lover.

"How come you never take it that easy on me?"  
"Shino-!" Kiba warned as he took in a big whiff of air.  
"I mean, if you did, just imagine all the things I could get away with."  
He then swatted Kiba on the ass before running for the stairs. Kiba snarled as he rubbed his ass but then noticed something. He then pulled out the unfamiliar fabric from inside his pants. It was a dollar bill.  
"Don't spend it all on one place~!"  
Kiba snorted. He just couldn't help but smile even when he covered his mouth.  
"God damn it Shino… " Shaking his head he then shoved the dollar bill into his pocket and followed Shino up into the bedroom. "Just what am I going to do with you?"  
Shino then poked his head out of their room.  
"Oh the possibilities are endless…"


	4. Chapter 4

Could someone say 'worst plan EVER?' ?  
"Good morning Starshine!" Suigetsu chirped WAY to damn early in the morning as he stood on his bottom bunk to loom over Naruto who resided on the top "And how did you sleep?"  
Sleep? What sleep? Between Suigetsu's random maniacal laughs, Jūgo's snoring, and Shikamaru's sleep talking, HOW THE HELL COULD ANYONE SLEEP!? But instead of saying anything out loud he remained twitching, which only made Suigetsu laugh.  
"Ah that's good, that's good."  
Naruto began grinding his teeth. How much more did he have to bare with?!  
"Leave me the hell alone! I want to sleep!" He then turned himself away from Suigetsu and covered himself more with his blanket, only to be further disturbed by the sound of an annoying alarm clock. "Oh come on!" Naruto jolted his upper body up and flopped his arms ontop of his blankets "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope." Jūgo then reached over to turn off his alarm. "Time to get up."  
Suigetsu then chuckled as Naruto whined in agony. Oh how he LUNG for his own room… so quite… so peaceful…  
"Whatever it is your dreaming you gotta snap out of it." Suigetsu began snapping his figures in Naruto's face. "You and I share the same first class… remember?"  
Oh god why? (They had all looked over each other's schedual the pervious day)  
Surrendering to the enemy, Naruto reluctantly got up and got dressed. Or at least, tried.

"Shit! Sorry!" Naruto apologized as he accidently bumped into Jūgo while changing  
"That's okay."  
"Gah! Suigetsu watch where you spray that crap!"  
"Crap!? I'll have you know that Hidden Mist is one of the best colognes around!"  
"Cologne? An't that just another way to say perfume?"  
"Ah hell no! Cologne is for men!"  
"…same thing."  
"DIE!"  
And somehow changing into clothes and getting ready for class became an all out pillow fight. . . how did that happen?

"Damn it Suigetsu!" Naruto complained as he slammed the doom door open "now we're gonna be late for class!"  
"Not my fault."  
"Not your fault?!" Now EVERYONE could hear them down the halls. "Your the one who threw a god damn pillow at me!"

( - - - )

Naruto was panting. They had made it just in time. BEARLY.  
"Dude what happened to you?"  
Naruto glanced up and was at a loss for words.  
"…Kiba?"  
Kiba merely smiled.  
"You didn't honestly think you could escape from your best friend now did yeah?" Naruto's eyes began to tear up as he walked up to Kiba then collapsed in his arms. "Wh-What the hell-?!"  
"Oh Kiba yesterday was terrible just ter-ri-ble-ul-ul-ul, whaaaa!"  
Kiba rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of the sobbing child in his embrace.  
"Yeah well, you're not the ONLY one…"  
Naruto sniffled and began to tell Kiba his sobby boo hoo story.

"I'm telling you Kiba so long as I live in there I well never have a moments sleep!"  
"You know, you can ALWAYS come over to MY place." Sai commented merrily as he waltz over to the seat next to him.  
"To sleep?" Naruto's eyes sparked up with hope.  
"…you could say that."  
Kiba then elbowed Sai harshly on the side. He did NOT want to hear more about that.

"So how many classes are you sharing with us?"  
"Two. And we only share this one today." Kiba then glanced around the room "And to be honest, I have NO idea what it is I signed up for."  
"Well then." Sai smirked "Then you're in for a treat."

( - - - )

"…"  
"Kiba-?"  
"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU SIGN UP FOR THIS CLASS!?"  
"Kiba."  
"WHY WOULD ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER?!"  
Naruto sighed.  
"Well it's your fault for signing up blindly."  
"Who the fuck signs up for a 300 level class on the first term of freshmen year?!" Kiba's eyes began to swell up with tears "Oh god, so many papers…"  
Naruto only shook his head.  
"It'll get better…"  
Kiba sniffled.  
"R-Really?"  
"No, not really."  
Kiba then snapped his head towards Sai.  
"No body asked you!"  
"But you just-"  
"I know what I said!"

"Pst." Naruto then turned his attention towards Suigetsu as Kiba continued to bitch at Sai relentlessly "So if he's here then why isn't Sasuke?"  
Naruto blinked a few times. If Kiba was welling to change his schedual just because he was his best friend… then why wasn't Sasuke here? … where was he?

\- (earlier that morning)

It was god who knows early in the morning and Sasuke hadn't caught one glimpse of sleep. Stupid Kiba and his stupid resumes…

"You call this a job resume?!" Kiba had barked at him as manage to read what Sasuke had written before heading out to class. "Your objective has to be more than 'I just want a job'. And for Crist sakes, you do not put 'I am an Uchiha therefor I have no weaknesses'! And getting revenge back at your brother does NOT count as an honor!" He then tossed the packet of paper back to Sasuke "Take this seriously you dip shit! The fate of you getting a future job depends on it!" and with that bolted out the door.

"…but I did take this seriously."  
Sasuke then slumped in his seat and sighed. God he wanted to sleep, but he was afraid that if he did Kiba would come out of nowhere and thwack him with a dictionary again. So instead he decided to glair at his computer screen. Oh how he hated this machine right now.

"You know, staring at it long enough is not going to make a resume appear."  
And oh how he hated this guy too.  
"How come he's not on YOUR ass about this?"  
"Cause I wasn't the dumb ass who had to go and piss him off." Shino then took a sip from his coffee. "And besides, I already have a job."  
"Then can you get me one?"  
"Heh, nice try, but unless you're an expert on computers I don't think my parents are going to want to hire someone like you for their company."  
Sasuke groaned. He was running out of options… he couldn't fill out this damn resume thingy right, and was scared as hell to ask Kiba to set something up at the pizza place…

"Why is Kiba so up tight about this stupid thing anyways?"  
"Because he's scared."  
Sasuke blinked a few times in disbelieve.  
"Of what?"  
"The future. And so should you. There are going to be a lot of people out there to compete with. And if you can't keep up with them, then you're going to get left behind."  
The future. Sasuke never really stopped to think about that before. He always assumed that after graduating his parents would - … oh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I must say, I certainly wasn't expecting to get a call from you. My foolish little brother."  
Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah. It's me."  
"What is it you wanna talk about?"  
"The future?"  
There was silence.  
"… so what about it?"  
"Itachi what am I going to do with my life?" he could then hear Itachi chuckle on the other line "Are you seriously laughing at me?! Itachi this isn't funny!"  
"Well gee Sasuke, why do you think you're in college right now?"  
"To get the education needed for a job?"  
Itachi sighed, but in a 'my poor poor naïve brother' kind of way.  
"It's just a place to learn. If anything, college is the place where you learn to make a path for yourself. Where you are exposed to many subjects, are able to discover what it is you like, and then get taught on what it is you need to know before going out and making a career out of it."  
"…I never thought of it like that. If anything, I thought it'd just be like high school, but harder."  
"You can't just reach X amount of credits and graduate Sasuke. You gotta know what it is you want."

What I …want? …What do I want?  
"Itachi, all my life I grew up thinking I was gonna work under the Uchiha company and that that would be it. And I did everything in my power to please my father like he was with you with my good grades. But…I didn't actually like doing any of that stuff. I just wanted his approval. And now that I don't… I don't know what I want." Sasuke's eyes began to tear up "I don't know what I want and it scares me. How can I go out in the world if I don't even know what it is I'm after? … Should I even care so longs the pays good?"  
"No." Itachi answered immediately without moment's hesitation. "You should pursue for a job you'll actually enjoy."  
"But how? I've never had any job experiences before. How will I know what my dream job is if I haven't experienced it yet?"  
"Well it's like I said. College is a place for learning. They make you take all these different classes so that you can find what subjects interest you, and from there you can find out what kind of job suits you. . . as for job experience, do volunteer work. Not only well you get the feel for what a job's like, but it'll look good on a resume."  
Bleck, again the resume…  
"…Did that help you out at all?"  
Sasuke nibbled at the bottom of his lip.  
"I guess…"  
"Hey," Itachi replied reassuringly "don't get yourself hung up over this. You got a few years to sort through it so take your time, yeah?"  
"Okay."  
And with that they both hung up.

Itachi sighed.  
"What was all that about? Un?"  
"Apparently Sauske's worried about his future."  
"Well, can't say I blame him. He had everything made until his father disowned him like that." Diedara then frowned "Speaking of your father…"  
"Did he say anything to you?"  
"No, and that's just it. Un." Diedara then crossed his arms annoyed "Now that he's running low on options he has no choice but to take you. But he hasn't accepted you for who you are." Diedara then walked over and took one of Itachi's hands into his "Don't you think we should sit down and discus this with him?"  
Itachi sighed.  
"Not that I'm disagreeing with you or anything, but there really isn't any point in doing that. Once his mind is made up there's just no way of changing it."  
"But-!"  
"It'll be fine Diedara." Itachi then ran his fingers through Diedara's hair "I promise."

Diedara huffed then turned around so that he was no longer facing Itachi.  
"He's not the ONLY one with a stubborn mind."  
Itachi slumped his shoulders as he tilted his head back as groaned.  
"Oh give me a break! You're not still going on about THAT are you?"

A couple of days ago they had gotten a call from an old friend of theirs named Tobi. He seemed to of been trying to get the whole Akatsuki team back together but…

"That has NOTHING to do with this!"  
"That maybe, but we still have a few more years of college left before you're whisked off to be the property of the Uchiha Company. And in that time we could try to go back and relive the glory days…un."  
Itachi's eyes narrowed softly. The glory days huh? Yeah, guess it was.

"I still don't get why it was everybody split up like that." Diedara continued as he shuffled his feet "I mean, for us it was because of your crazy dad. But since the team promised to stick with each other no matter what I thought they'd follow us to this school so that we could still play together." Diedara then glanced over his shoulder to look Itachi in the eyes "Whatever did happen to the team? Un?"  
Itachi remained silent.  
He didn't want to talk about it.

"Well you at least call him back?"  
He REALLY didn't want to talk about it.  
"No."  
"…you know what? Fine. If you won't **I** well."  
"And then what?!" Itachi snapped "What do you honestly expect well happen?! That with one magical phone call we'll all miraculously be together and go back as one big happy team?!"  
"And what if I do?!"  
"Are you stupid?!"  
"Maybe! But at least I'm trying to do something about it!" Diedara was now glairing at him "Seriously Itachi what the hell? Why can't you be bothered to give a fucking phone call?"  
Because he didn't want to bother. He didn't want to try. He didn't want to go back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Itachi is such an ass!" Diedara bitched as he began to stuff his face "Why would he go through such lengths to avoid a phone call!?"  
Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Maybe they got into a fight."  
"Him and Tobi?" he then snorted "I don't think so."  
". . . then why did he chuck your phone out the window when you tried to call him?"  
"That's what I want to know!"

Naruto sighed.  
"Well, at least he offered to get you a new phone."  
Diedara then pouted as he sulked into his seat.  
"I'm gonna pick the most expensive phone around…" he then glanced out the window. "Did I ever tell you that Itachi and I were on a Basketball team?"  
Naruto's eyes grew wide.  
"No." he smirked as he scooted his chair closer "Do tell."  
"We were so good our team had won state back in high school."  
"State? Daaaamn." Not even Naruto's old football team was that good. "You still play?"  
"That's just it. Tobi was an ex teammate of ours and he wants to rebuild the team."  
"And your certain this Tobi guy isn't on bad terms with Itachi?"  
"Naruto, the guy is more optimistic and happier than ME."  
"…then what about the rest of the team?"  
Diedara had to pause and think about it. He didn't recall there being any tension, yeah they got into fights from time to time, but nothing too serious… then again, no one was there to tell them good bye when they left the school…  
"I don't know…I really don't know…"

"Well if you want him to talk-" they both turned around to face Kiba "Threaten to break up with him. Works for me."  
"Kiba that's just mean."  
Kiba just shrugged at Naruto's comment. "Your loss." Then sat beside them. "So, you play basketball?"  
"Used to."  
"Then why not join me in the schools basketball team?"  
Naruto blinked a few times.  
"You play for the school?"  
"With most of my classes at the time being with Sasuke and having a part time job I really needed a stress reliever. Some guys saw me shooting hoops and asked me to join."  
Diedara began contemplating.  
"I'll join." He then pointed at Naruto "if he does."  
"Eh?! Why me?!"  
"Cause it's more fun when you go with a friend!"  
Kiba raised a brow as he leaned back in his seat  
"…what am I? Chop liver?"  
"Aaaaaw don't be that way! Un!" he then launched at Kiba and trapped him in a hug "I still like yeah. …kinda."  
"KINDA?!"  
Diedara and Naruto burst out laughing as Kiba continued to sulk. This was nice. He wouldn't mind being in a team with them. But… Diedara's laughter died slowly and his eyes dulled, he'd rather be with his old team. The Akatsuki.

"There you guys are." The boys then glanced over towards Sai "You ready?"  
"Yeah yeah don't get your panties in a knot." Naruto rolled his eye as they all stood up and began following him to their class (they all have an art class together).  
Kiba avoided Sai's glance. If Shino found he was in one of Sai's classes he'd flip.  
"Aw, are you avoiding me like a shy high school girl?" Sai smirked slyly as he wrapped an arm around Kiba's hips and pulled him closer to him. "Cause I gotta say I find that adorable."  
Kiba's face exploded red.  
"I will seriously murder you!"  
"Playing hard to get huh? I like that."  
". . . HELP!"  
"Sai leave the poor guy alone."  
Sai let go, but then winked suggestively sending shivers down Kiba's spine. What was up with this guy?

( - - - )

"Wow there's a lot of people here."  
"Even more people than Tuesday." (Tuesday and Thursday class)  
"That's because people switched to be in here in the last second."  
"No kidding."  
They all sat down in a row.

"Diedara?"

Deidara glanced up and his eyes grew wide. No way…  
"Sasori?" he commented dumb stricken as he sat beside him. Sasori, one of the Akatsuki members… "What are you doing here?"  
Sasori smirked.  
"Well, I needed a filler class to fill in for credit hours…"  
Diedara elbowed him jokingly.  
"You know what I mean."

There was silence.

"The team split up."  
"Well I KNOW that."  
"No I mean split up to the point we went to separate schools." He then glanced towards the front of the class "I ended up going here cause it was closest to home."  
Diedara winced.  
"Why?"

.

.

"I think it had something to do with Itachi and Kisame."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're taking art?" Shino commented as he noticed the paint all over Kiba's clothes and red painted upside down triangles on his face. "Cause you know, I could make an excellent model for you." He then wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist and began nibbling on his ear "A nude model."  
Kiba rolled his eyes.  
"Good. You can pose in the snow."

Shino chuckled at Kiba's retort.  
"So what's the story of the red triangles?"  
"The guys got into a paint fight in the middle of class and Sa- I-I mean NARUTO thought it would be funny to paint on my face. …yeah." Kiba blushed and chuckled nervously at his near hic up. He almost told Shino that Sai was in his class and that he painted on his face. Man that would have been trouble.  
"… Kiba, what are you hiding?"  
DAMN IT!  
"Hiding? Like you're one to talk." He then turned to face Shino still in his embrace "What are you hiding in the closet?"  
Shino paled.  
"Uh…"

"I didn't get the job!" Sasuke slammed open the door. Shino sighed in relief. Saved by the obnoxious angsty tween.  
"How'd you fuck up this time?"  
"Me?! No it's that prick of an interviewer's fault!"  
"Sasuke, what did you do?"  
"I bitch slapped that perv for copping a feel!"  
There was silence.  
"He… tried to cop a feel?"  
"On you?"  
"And he was like at least over 30! And his tongue… ew." He shivered "I hope I never see him again."  
Both Shino and Kiba side glanced at each other.  
"Imma tell him." ←Shino  
"Don't you dare."←Kiba

Sadly, as it would turn out, the only reason they found out about the job opening was because Shino had him as one of his instructors ( Orochimaru he believed his name was…) and told Sasuke to go check it out. Who would of known his teacher was such a perv?

"Maybe I should drop the class…"  
"Yeah think?" Kiba sighed. "Well, no one ever gets their first job from their first interview. So don't worry about it too much."  
Sasuke looked at him skeptically, then shrugged it off.  
"what ever."  
Then flopped onto the couch to watch some toons.  
"…is this seriously what your going to do with your free time?" Shino then snatched the remote from Sasuke and turned off the tv.  
"Hey!"  
"Would you rather watch Adventure Time or go on a date with Naruto?"  
Oh yeah, Naruto. That guy he liked.  
"Date."  
"Then go call him you dumb ass."  
And with that bolted to the nearest phone.

"And there he goes." Shino smiled warmly as he gave a fake sniffle "Our little boy is all grown up."  
Kiba shivered at the thought of Sasuke being their 'little boy'. There was no way in hell his kid gonna be like that. He then blushed. W-wait, what kid?! Nooo, he didn't want a kid. …did he? Shino then noticed Kiba's odd behavior and raised a brow.  
"Not that I don't like it when you're blushing, but it doesn't do me any good if I don't know why."  
"…you don't want to know."  
"Oh really?" He then waltz slowly towards him "Cause, I think I do."  
"No, not really."  
Shino moaned and bit his bottom lip.  
"That perverted huh?"  
"Damn it Shino get your mind out of the gutter!"

As Kiba continued to yell at Shino, Sasuke had taken the kitchen phone and went upstairs to talk in a more quieter location. Once he made it to his room he then shut the door, looked down at the phone, and gulped. Naruto and him weren't technically dating. So was it really alright to ask him out? Especially since he might still be going out with Sai? … Oh, wait! What if he didn't call it a 'date' but 'just hanging out'? That would work right? Yeah! That would work! He then typed in the number and listened as the phone rang and held his breath when he heard the other line pick up.

"Hello?"

Then immediately hanged up. … well, this was going to be harder than he thought.

( - - - )

Naruto just looked down in his phone in confusion.  
"Da fuck?"  
Was this a prank call or-? After a few seconds of just staring at it oddly. he then slowly placed the phone down on the table. Only to have it ring again. He twitched and picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
Again, the person hanged up. Naruto gritted his teeth, if he got interrupted from his studying one more time-! Aaaaand his phone rang again anyways. Annoyed, he picked it up and began to yell.

"If I fail tomorrow's test I swear to god I will kill you!"  
"…nice to hear from you too."  
Naruto blinked a few times.  
"Sasuke? Wha-? … Did you just-?"  
"No." Sasuke coughed before continuing. "So uh…studying for a test?"  
Naruto sighed before commenting in a pathetic whinny tone.  
"Yeeeaah."  
"Hm-mm, well then, maybe I should just call you back later…"  
"HELP ME!"  
He could hear him chuckling on the other line but was too desperate to care.  
"Teme! My teachers a monster!"  
"Yeah yeah, I get it. So, library?"  
"Where else would I be?"  
"See you there then."  
And they both hung up. Naruto smiled sweetly. It had been a while since they last saw each other. This was going to be nice.

. . . .

Or so he thought.

"Jesus, did you pick up ANYTHING your teacher said?"  
"… not my fault she's boring."  
"She's not paid to entertain."  
"Why not?! I'm already paying her hundreds of dollars! It's the least she can do to keep me interested!"  
Hundreds of dollars… Sasuke bit his lip, should he ask?  
"Hey, uh, how are you paying for classes?"  
Naruto blinked a few times. Was Sasuke trying to start a conversation or-? Naruto smiled.  
"My godfather sends me money." Sasuke's heart slumped. Oh… "But in exchange I have to help him over the Summer." Sasuke raised a brow at this.  
"Like a Summer job?"  
"Yeah." Naruto blushed slightly and glanced to the side "I guess you could say that..."  
then snapped his head towards Sasuke "B-but that's just for tuition. I'm going to get all my spending money from working at Kakashi's bookstore!"

"…Kakashi?"  
"Ah huh."  
"That perverted Chemistry teacher from high school?"  
"Only on the weekends!" he raised his hands up defensively. A weekend job? … that wouldn't be so bad. "Sure it's a ways and I have to take the bus but-"  
"He seriously took in a klutz like you?" Naruto twitched at that "He must be desperate for hire…"  
"I'll have you know it was because Iruka asked him too."  
"… our old math teacher?"  
Naruto smirked.  
"You're not the only one who was a teachers pet."  
"…more like a teachers bitch."  
"HEY!"  
Sasuke chuckled. Maybe if he played his cards right…

"Tell you what. Instead of making you pay for helping you study-"  
"You were gonna make me pay?!"  
"You can ask Iruka if Kakashi can hire me too."  
"YOU WERE GONNA MAKE ME PAY?!"  
"Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't I?"  
"Cause we're friends?!"  
"Friendship can't buy scholarships."  
"You bastard!"


End file.
